


Can't kid a Clown

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, MILF, Shotacon, Straight Shota, clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A circus clown finds a loner kid who's not enjoying himself.





	Can't kid a Clown

The moonlight shone down on the city’s main street as a young man looked at the circus across from where he stood, huffing a little to himself. “Circus sucks anyway…” He muttered as he kicked a little rock before turning and walking away… or at least attempting to, before he bumped straight into something rather squishy and soft.

The boy backed up and blinked, only to find himself staring at a much taller woman clad in all sorts of garish pastel colors, complete with white makeup across her entire face, an inflated-red circle nose, and a red hairdo that looked awfully out of date.

“Well then, what’s a kid like you doing out on the street this late at night? Don’t you know what’s in town?” The clown woman said with a wide smile, the red of her lips accentuated by the slight hints of red mixed into her facepaint. “Come now, surely you don’t want to miss out on all the fun?”

The boy wasn’t going to have any of it as he tried to shove her aside. “Move you old fruit, I don’t want to go to the circus. It’s all a bunch of junk anyway.” He replied so callously and tried to walk past her, despite having no luck shoving her. His attempt was cut short as she stepped right into his path, as he once against bumped straight into her rather soft and squishy stomach.

“Don’t you mind your elders? You must be a troublemaking kid, so you have all the more reason to go to the circus. You might even pick up a trick or two that’ll help you along the way.” The mature clown said as she continued to smile and appeal to another side of the brat before her, only for him to attempt his dismissive act once more, which she rebutted in the same fashion.

After the third time the boy bumped into the woman’s stomach, he actually stumbled backwards and onto his rear, a massive blush coloring his face red to contrast the clown’s white. “W-What do you even care about me for? I’m just some kid, shouldn’t you be in the circus entertaining all the kids that actually give a damn?” The boy made a fair point, which caused the large-gloved woman to rub her chin in response.

“Well, truth be told they don’t need me tonight, so I thought I’d give some stragglers a little bit of private fun, but since you’re being so much trouble, I think you’re the only one I’m going to help tonight.” She replied earnestly, and scooped the young man off his feet before tucking him under her arm and skipping towards her room in the troupe.

“Let me down you crazy woman!” The kid struggled, only to quickly find himself landing softly on a bed fit for two, having practically been tossed into the older woman’s ‘abode’ where the two could be together and alone for the night.

“Now, I’m not that kind of crazy, you know this kiddo. It’s the mimes that are that kind of crazy.” She joked with a little laugh, as she huddled up to the young man and slowly caressed his rough looking shoulders. “You’ve had a rough time, haven’t you? That’s why you’re trying to reject me.” The older clown astutely pointed out what the kid’s problem was, which prompted him to turn away.

Not a few moments later did he bury his head in his knees, softly sobbing. “Mum and Dad… They’re always at each others’ throats… I never had the money or the time to go to the circus, and if I went in there, I’d just wish we were like a happy family instead… it’s not fair…!” The boy cried out, letting the emotion pour out, only to feel the clown woman’s arms wrap around his waist while her breasts cushioned his tired little head from behind.

“There there, little buddy. It’s not fair, but that doesn’t mean you should miss out on something that’d make you happy. The circus is there to help you forget the troubles of your life, so you can enjoy yourself for just that one little night.” The wise-minded clown said with her ever-accepting smile, before grabbing ahold of the boy’s wrist in a gentle manner, and guiding it up towards her fake and red nose. “Here, squeeze it. It’ll help you feel better.”

The young boy listened to the advice of the rather wide-figured clown and grasped ahold of her nose, before squeezing it just a little. A drawn out and faint honk came out from the nose-orb, prompting the clown to giggle a little. “No no, harder! Give it a real honk!” She chuckled, making the youth narrow his eyes and squeeze as hard as he could, making the nose honk out loud and proudly… while he also squeezed a little too hard, resulting in his fingers pinching the bridge of the woman’s nose. “Okay, maybe not that hard.” She remarked a little dryly as she let go of his wrist, her tone distorted by his grip.

“Sorry.” The kid replied as he looked down and let go of the nose, only for the clown-woman to turn him around so he was looking down at her tummy instead of at the bed below them. Her belly was rather plump, to the point where it was at least noticeable through her garish outfit.

“Come on, don’t look down like that. I told you dear, I intended to give somebody a few laughs in private tonight, and I’ve got just the kind of thing you might need.” The older clown nodded a little to herself as she honked her own nose to add a little comedic flair, before her top suddenly seemed to unbutton itself and reveal the clown’s true figure… she was a bit of a fatty, that much the boy could tell for sure.

“Are clowns supposed to be chubby?” He asked, still slightly wiping away the tears that hadn’t dried up by this point, his eyes seeming more and more curious by the second. That curiosity could also stem from the fact that he was doing his best to not look directly at her breasts, considering the blush on his cheeks.

“I’ve never seen a clown that didn’t have at least a little bit of paunch, so I’d say yes!” The clown woman said before she removed the rest of the loose top to get herself nice and undressed for the boy. “Say, given how much your family seems to argue, how long’s it been since you had just a little comfortable time with your mom?” The fun-aligned woman asked as she slowly pulled him closer to her chest, prompting him to blush further.

“I-I… I don’t think I’ve been comfortable with her for years, if that’s what you mean, Miss…” The formerly rough boy was getting rather nervous as he was pulled right up to the clown’s chest, the collision punctuated with another ‘honk’ from her red nose. “T-That’s not funny, Miss!” He tried to protest her idea of comedic timing, but the giggling that he tried to suppress told her everything.

“Oh shush. You need a bit of time to be reacquainted with what you really need, and that’s a bit of a mother’s love. Now come on, kiss my breast, it’ll help!” The clown dismissed his worries and urged him to kiss her in an intimate spot, and when he continued to hesitate, she pushed on the back of his head to force him to push those tiny boy lips right up against her meaty mound. A little bit of milk squirted onto his face in the process to contrast how red he had gotten. “See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The boy shook his head in agreement. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it didn’t feel bad to kiss the nice clown’s breast. “Now, try kissing a bit higher up, where the milk came out. And keep your lips there a little longer.” The clown continued to guide the boy along, this time without the need for a bit of physical encouragement as he kissed her nipple, and even started to instinctively suckle a little. He hadn’t done this in years, but the way the clown helped him along made him remember how it felt to be spoiled by somebody that really raced about him. A few more tears rolled down his cheeks, a mixture of more of his sad state slipping out, as well as happiness from finally getting to experience something he had missed in years.

“That’s it kiddo, just keep going like that for a little bit, Momma’ll take care of you…” The clown slowly rubbed the back of the suckling boy’s head as she pulled his pants down, slowly disrobing him to be nearly as naked as her… Before working on his top as well, using a little clown trick to cut the dull clothes out of the way, so he wouldn’t have to stop suckling while she got rid of them.

By the time the boy had finished his drink, he was left completely naked, something that immediately made him drop his hands to his crotch like any normal good boy would. This caused the clown woman to laugh and pat his back. “There there, kiddo, you don’t have to worry about somebody seeing your little peen. I’ve seen plenty of peens in my life, and I bet yours is just as good as the rest. Now why don’t you show Momma what it looks like, so she can give it a little bit of love?”

The boy, obviously nervous, shook his head in disagreement. “Ho hum… Well, if you’re not going to show me your peen, then I guess I’ll have to trade something for it. Tell you what, keep watching and maybe you’ll want to show it.” The clown woman said as she started slipping off the overalls that she called her pants, before tossing them off the bed after the straps were undone. This left the chubby clown just as naked as her little boy, and revealed just how out of shape she was… Which was perfect for somebody with her career!

The white-faced and red-nosed woman had thighs that could be considered armrests, her hips certainly never lied, her stomach was just as pillow-y and plump as those wonderful thighs, and her breasts were ready to be milked, should she ever let them go loose like this again. “Well, kiddo? You want a ride?” She asked, motioning for the boy to reveal his peen, and finally he obeyed by moving his hands out of the way.

She immediately understood why he had hidden his dick away, that thing was a bonafide third leg! It was actually even longer than his legs, and thicker too… the kid was one of those freaks that were hyper-sexually developed before the ripe age of 18, and she had him all to herself… “Well, kiddo, come on. I asked you if you wanted to ride, so get to it!” The older and motherly clown goaded him into using his cock for the purpose it was meant to be used for, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

They didn’t even take a moment to let foreplay get in the way, the kid just thrust his huge length straight into her without any sense of space or time. She had riled him up, and he wanted to cum quick, fast and hard. The way he bucked his hips was amateurish at best, but it was still enough to make the clown gasp and whine in pleasure, her legs shaking every time he moved his hips.

The kid kept hammering at the door to her womb, wanting to squirt its potent load straight into her baby maker, and with enough ramming it managed to break down the seal and smash the head straight into that womb. That feeling of hilting his malformed length as deep inside as it could possibly go, was enough to make the young man cum harder than he thought he could.

It took mere seconds for his entire load to pour inside of the clown woman’s womb, but it just gushed around in there, filling her up until she just couldn’t take any more. She gasped, and moaned, and clawed at the bed as she climbed over the edge for her own orgasm… but in time, both of them fell silent, their highs having just passed on by. The two were left to linger in the afterglow, as the older of the two felt the boy’s seeds swimming around in her womb, wiggling their way into her most precious area.

Their time together would be more than short-lived, because once the circus returned months later, not only was the back-up clown reinstated into the show, she not only brought in a new face that seemed happy to help her in her act, complete with his own professional paint and nose… But there was a substantial domed bulge in the front of her outfit, one that only she knew the cause of.

The boy definitely knew how fun the circus could be, he just didn’t want to admit it. But now she had the proof.


End file.
